Dame Tu Mano
by Mirumy Echizen
Summary: Dame tu mano,y verás que el amor es una llave que no elige su cerradura, solo elige la puerta que quiere abrir. Cap 1: Bajame en este minuto Black, o veras que te dejo sin herencia..Dijo la pelirroja furiosa.


_**Hola, bueno ustedes diran que hace Jane.Bladen la maniática de The Prince of Tennis y de Tezuka, escribiendo un fic de los merodeadores, pero es que era inevitable, hace mucho quería escribir uno, pero no había tenido tiempo.. espero que me dejen minimo 10 reviews para saber si continuo con la historia o no, ¿esta claro?**_

_**Sirius: ¬¬ cof, cof, chantajista cof, cof**_

_**¬¬ Dijiste algo Sirius querido? por que sabes, estaba pensando en escribir que te echaban de hogwarts y te tenías que ir a vivir con tus padres a la mansión Black..**_

_**Sirius: o.O esta bien, me callo**_

_**James, Remus y Peter: n.n**_

_**Bueno, James, cariño, me haces los honores...**_

_**James: n.n por supuesto... **_

_**Remus: ¬¬ Si, como Cornamenta es tu favorito..**_

_**¬¬ Si, James es mi favorito y que... es perfecto, hay que admitirlo n.n...**_

_**Sirius: Lily te va a matar..**_

_**No, si no quiere quedarse sin James en la historia...**_

_**James: n.n La idea original pertenece a Joanne Kathleen Rowling, este fic no fue creado con fines de lucro y recuerden que si no dejan minimo 10 reviews la escritora nos censura XD**_

**" Dame tu Mano "**

Capítulo 1: Comienzo de Vacaciones

En una casa situada en una de las localidades de Londres, Inglaterra una muchacha de cabello pelirrojo, ojos verdes esmeralda de estatura intermedia y piel morena cenaba junto a a sus padres, mientras mantenían una conversación muy animada. Cuando de repente la chica notó algo.

- Y ¿donde esta Petunia? -Preguntó Lily Evans, quién no se había percatado de la ausencia de su hermana hasta que comentó algo sobre su escuela (la cual solía criticar) y no escuchó uno de los típicos comentarios ácidos de ella sobre esta.

- Ella fué a cenar a donde los padres de Vernon, su nuevo novio..-Dijo su madre con la dulce sonrisa que siempre solía llevar y que hacía que se viera tan hermosa a pesar de su edad, era un mujer de cabello castaño largo tomado en una trenza y con unos ojos verde esmeralda iguales a los de su hija que siempre se mantenía pacífica y armoníosa.

- ¿Vernon Dursley? -Dijo Lily sin poder creérselo, realmente Petunia debe de haber estado muy desesperada como para salir con Vernon Dursley, de solo imaginarselo le daba escalofrios.

- Hay pero si es un chico encantador...-Continuó su Madre y Lily no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de asco apenas esta observó hacia otro lado, lo que hizo reír de buena gana a su Padre, este era un hombre muy amable, de ojos pardos y cabello castaño claro, quién siempre había sido muy sobreprotector con sus dos hijas.

- ¡Lilianne! no creas que no te vi.. ¿que es ese gesto? -Dijo su Madre regañandola. Lily sacó la lengua con una mirada traviesa mientras se disculpaba.

- Bueno Lily, entonces mañana partes a la casa de Mary Jane, ¿no es así? -Dijo su Padre para cambiar de tema.

- Si, ahí voy a pasar las vacaciones, más les aviso altiro que es probable que vayamos a la playa...-Comentó Lily, pues siempre había logrado tener una muy buena comunicación con sus padres y estos confiaban mucho en ella y la verdad no quería ser ella quién rompiera esa confianza.

- Bueno con tal de que no haya ni alcohol, ni droga, ni sexo, te doy permiso...-Dijo su Padre lo que hizo que su madre riera y que Lily se sonrojara furiosamente.

- ¡Papá! -Dijo Lily con falso enojo, su Padre solía decir esa clase de comentarios.

- Y ¿en que te vas a ir?? -Preguntó ahora su Padre.

- Por la Red Flu. Aun que no hay conexiones en las chimeneas de los muggles, Jane consiguió que hicieran una conexión temporal para que yo pudiese viajar segura a su casa...-Explicó Lily mientras levantaba los platos de sus padres y el suyo ya vacios.

- Bueno, y supongo que ya tendrás hecho tu baúl ¿verdad? -Preguntó con perpicacia su madre.

- Por supuesto Madre -Respondió Lily, al tiempo que servía a sus padres una taza de café como bajativo.

- ¿Y vas a ir a comprar tus utiles escolares con ella? -Preguntó su Padre interrogante.

- Si, y también con Lucy y Joanne..-Dijo Lily tomando nuevamente asiento, mientras su Padre parecía analizar la respuesta de la muchacha.

- Muy bien, pero que no se te vaya a olvidar la llave de Gringotts..-Le dijo su padre con tono serio.

-Hablando de ello, tengo que guardarla en el baúl...-Dijo Lily mientras se levantaba y les daba las buenas noches a sus padres.

Apenas había pasado una semana que había salido de vacaciones para pasar a sexto año en el colegio Hogwarts de Magía y Hechizería, incluso hasta ese momento apenas podía creer que ella fuese una bruja. Era increible pensar que hacía más o menos 5 años había roto todas la cartas en que la invitaban a ese colegio, pues pensaba que era una broma, hasta que apareció el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore en persona a explicarle la situación y aún se avergonzaba por haberlo tratado de chiflado hasta que este hizo un hechizo de Fuego. Cuando ingresó a la escuela, al principio se sentió algo apartada por ser hija de muggles, pero al final había ingresado a Gryffindor y se había conocido a sus grandes amigas Mary Jane, Joanne y Lucy.

Lily en aquel momento seguía pensando en Hogwarts, su segundo hogar, en donde habían pasado tantas buenas cosas y algunas malas también, como conocer a Potter por ejemplo. " ¡Agh! Ese engreído " que de solo pensar en el hacía que a Lily le hirviera la sangre, cuanto lo odiaba, por ser tan engreído, egocentrico (nunca tanto como black, pero lo era..) y que se pasara la mano por su cabello, era lo que más odiaba de el. La llave que tenía en su mano izquierda llegaba a amenazar con romperse.

Luego Lily suspiró resignada, no le serviría de nada romper su llave de Gringotts, eso solo le serviría para no poder sacar su dinero para los utiles escolares. Luego de eso, se cambió a su pijama, y luego apagó la luz. Antes de introducirse a su cama, observó el cielo estrellado y sonrió "Cuanto le gustaba el cielo estrellado, y pronto vería el cielo que más le gustaba ver, el que se podía presenciar desde Hogwarts y el cual podía compartir con sus mejores amigas" luego de eso, se acostó , mientras poco a poco Morfeo la envolvía en sus brazos.

-----------------------------------------

Hacia un espléndido día, y en una de las mansiones más lujosas de Inglaterra una joven chica Italiana de cortos cabellos castaños y muy alborotados, de unos impresionantes ojos celestes, de una piel tan blanca como la nieve, de buena estatura y que tenía una presencia muy elegante, salía del baño completamente vestida, mientras se dirigía al comedor a tomar desayuno en donde ya le esperaban sus padres y sus once hermanos, esta chica er Mary Jane Potter.

- Wow, es un milagro que estes despierta a esta hora Mary Jane...-Bromeó un chico de cabello negro y ojos celestes que estaba sentado a su lado.

- ja, ja, ja... que chistosito estas hoy Damian..-Dijo Jane, mientras ambos hermanos empezaban a pelear seguidos de las miradas divertidas de los demás chicos.

- Por favor, compórtense chicos..-Dijo su madre, al instante que ambos muchachos dejaban de pelear.

- Perdón Madre...-Dijieron Jane y Damian al unísono.

- Así esta mejor..Bueno, Jannie, tu me dijiste que tus amigas vendrían a pasar las vacaciones con nosotros ¿me equivoco?...-Preguntó su madre mientras resivía una taza de té, que una elfina doméstica traía en una bandeja..-Gracias Jury..-Le dijo a la elfina al tiempo que esta hacia una exagerada reverencia y se retiraba a las cocinas.

- Si, pero solo nos vamos a quedar hoy y mañana, pues el viernes nos vamos a la casa de playa de la abuela Margaret..-Respondió Jane mientras le ponía mermelada de arándanos a una tostada.

- Edward me dijo que Jimmy también iría a la casa de playa de la abuela margaret junto con sus amigos..-Dijo su madre pensativamente, sin darle mucha importancia. Al tiempo que Jane se atragantaba con la tostada.

- ¿Que? ¿James va a ir? Wow, definitivamente, estas van a ser la mejores vacaciones de mi vida..-Dijo Jane muy emocionada, pero su sonrisa se borró al tiempo que recordaba la relación que tenían sus amigas con los muchachos. Pero no pudo pensar mucho más en eso, pues en aquel momento, Jury entró corriendo al comedor y se acercó a Jane.

- Señorita Mary Jane, le vengo a avisar que su amiga, la señorita Lilianne acaba de llegar..-Dijo la elfina. Frente a lo dicho por Jury, Jane se levantó de un salto, agradeció a la elfina y se dirigió al living en donde estaba la chimenea, ahí se encontró con la melena pelirroja y los ojos verdes esmeralda de su mejor amiga.

-¡Lily! ¡Al fin llegaste! -Dijo Jane al tiempo que se lanzaba sobre su amiga.

- Me estas afixiando Janie...-Dijo Lily con el poco de oxigeno que le quedaba.

-Ups, perdón..-Dijo Jane soltándo a Lily, mientras esta respiraba con dificultad. Cuando justo en ese minuto, alguien salió volando desde la chimenea que callo justo encima de Jane y Lily.

- Perdón -Dijo la recién llegada.

- No hay problema Jo -Dijieron ambas mientras se levantaban del suelo y abrazaban a la recién llegada a forma de saludo. Ella era Joanne Weisser (se pronuncia Baiser), una chica alemana de cabellos rubios tomados siempre en un moño alto, de piel morena, de unos gigantescos ojos amarillos con verde y de estatura intermedia.

- Gracias chicas, pero creo que deberíamos salir de aquí, puesto que Lucy..-Dijo Joanne, pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase pues otra muchacha había salido de la chimenea y caído encima de Jane, quién volvió a quedar tirada en el suelo.

- ...venía conmigo..-Concluyó Joanne, mientras Lily y ella, ayudaban a ambas chicas a levantarse.

- ¿Por que todo el mundo tiene que caer encima mio? -Preguntó Jane en tono irónico, mientras se sacudía la ropa que llevaba.

- Lo siento..-Dijo la chica, esta era de una larga melena naranja de puntas onduladas, de unos ojos azules como el mar, de piel tostada y buena estatura, con una traviesa sonrisa esta se llamaba Lucy Goodwing -Wow, Jane, estas más guapa que nunca..-Dijo Lucy, mientras Joanne y Lily asentían al comentario de la chica, haciendo que Jane se sonrojara, esta estaba con una falda esta medio muslo que mostraba sus largas piernas, una polera sin mangas que remarcaba bastante su cintura, todo esto de color negro, a conjunto de unas botas casi sin taco también del mismo color.

- Vamos, no es para tanto..-Dijo Jane aun sonrojada, mientras guiaba a sus amigas a sus respectivas habitaciones...

- No, para nada..-Dijo Lily en tono sarcástico...

- Como si tu no lo estuvieras..-Comentó Jane, mientras subian las escaleras, pues tambien era verdad que Lily estaba muy guapa, vestida con unos jeans ajustados, y una polera manga corta, de color verde con escote en V, que hacia que se viera realmente bien.

- No cambies de tema.. acaso te estuviste arreglando para Remus -Dijo Lily en forma perpicaz, haciendo que Jane se sonrojara aun más como si eso fuese posible.

- De que estas hablando, Remus y yo solo somos amigos..-Dijo Jane algo nerviosa.

- ¡Uy! Si. Eso es tan real, como que mañana yo me caso con Black..-Dijo Joanne en tono sárcastico..

- Gracias Jo, me encanta tu gran apoyo moral..-Dijo Jane mandándole una mirada asesina, mientras doblaban una esquina.

- Que quieres que te diga..-Dijo Joanne, al tiempo que Gabrielle abría una puerta y daba paso a una enorme habitación, dejando a todas las demás chicas estupefactas.

- Bueno, esta es su habitación..-Dijo Jane, mientras las otras tres la miraban incrédulas...

------------------- 

Un pensativo James Potter volaba con su escoba en los grandes terrenos de su casa, sintiendo como la helada brisa matinal azotaba su rostro, se sentía tan bien para el estar ahí, asi de esa forma, pero lo que realmente lo tenía así de pensativo era aquella pelirroja de la cual estaba enamorado. Cuando esta se daría cuenta de lo que el sentía por ella, o por lo menos, cuando esta aceptaría lo que el sentía por ella. Realmente estaba cansado de esperarla tanto tiempo, de preocuparse únicamente de ella. La quería, era verdad, pero ella lo único que hacía era agredirlo verbalmente y una que otrra vez físicamente, ya estaba cansado de eso, este sería el último año que lo intentaba, después, todo quedaría en manos del destino. Su prima Jane ya le había dicho que Lily necesitaría tiempo para darse cuenta de que sus sentimientos hacia ella eran verdaderos y que no jugaría con ella como lo hacía con todas las demás. En aquel momento escuchó un grito, pero no logró comprender que decía. Observó hacia abajo y se encontró con tres rostros distintos pero que conocía a la perfección, el moreno de ojos grises y cabello negro con caída elegante de Sirius Black, el rostro algo tostado de ojos miel y cabello castaño claro de Remus Lupin y el rostro regordete y tostado de ojos ambar y cabello rubio de Peter Petigrew.

- ¡Cornamenta! ¡Baja, que te estamos esperando desde hace bastante rato! -Le gritó su amigo Sirius, al tiempo que James bajaba con su escoba a donde se encontraban sus amigos.

- ¡Hola chicos! ¿Cuando llegaron? -Saludó James al tiempo que Sirius lo atrapaba en una especie de abrazo desde su cuello y con su otra mano libre le desordenaba aun más el cabello.

- Déjalo Canuto, que los vas a ahogar con el brazo...-Le dijo Remus viendo como el rostro de James pasaba de un blanco a un azul.

- Lunático tiene razón..-Dijo Peter con una sonrisa divertida, mientras Sirius soltaba a James quien daba una gran bocanada de aire para recuperar la respiración.

- Gracias Lunático -Dijo James con su respiración establecida.

- De nada..-Dijo Remus golpeando suavemente la espalda de James.

- Bueno, queremos saber si es verdad Cornamenta..-Dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa.

- Es verdad ¿que? -Dijo James sin comprender.

- Que te conseguiste la casa de playa de tu abuela..-Dijieron Sirius, Remus y Peter al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa de emoción.

- Ah, eso, bueno.. tengo que decirles...-Empezó James con una cara triste, haciendo que sus amigos empezaran a borrar sus sonrisas..- Que..Si, me conseguí la casa...-Dijo James, mientras sus amigos sonreían con cierta malicia.

- Y tengo que decirles algo que es mucho mejor..-Continuó James, dejando a sus amigos expectantes..-Mi prima junto a las chicas también van..-Dijo James mientras los demás muchachos quedaban con la boca abierta.

- ¿¡Jane!? -Dijo Remus emocionado.

- ¿Las chicas? -Dijieron Sirius y Peter al unísono con un brillo en los ojos.

- Aja..-Dijo James mientras en su mirada se notaba cierto brillo malefico. Mientras Sirius y Peter sonreían interesados en saber lo que pasaba por la mente de James y Remus suspiraba resignado, ellos nunca cambiarian.

-----------------------------------

- Wow.. es increíble..-Decía Lucy mientras iba saliendo del baño ya completamente vestida.

- Sin comentarios..-Dijo Lily sin despegar las vista de un libro que había estado leyendo desde la mañana.

- Fantástico..-Dijo Joanne mientras se lanzaba de un piquero en la cama, la cual amenazó con romperse pero en vez de eso, hizo que la chica rebotara como una pelota saltarina, lo cual la chica disfrutó bastante. Justo en aquel momento ingresó la elfina de nombre Jury a la habitación..

- La señorita Mary Jane, junto con su madre y sus hermanos las esperan en el comedor para tomar desayuno..-Dijo la elfina.

- Gracias Jury, altiro bajamos..-Agradeció Lily mientras Jury hacia una reverencia y se retiraba. Lily y las demás chicas se levantaron y se dirigieron a la puerta,

- Aun no me acostumbro a esto..-Dijo Lucy mientras bajaban las escaleras.

- Y quien podría acostumbrarse en un día y medio, a esto...-Dijo Lily con una sonrisa divertida.

- Es verdad.. aparte ni siquiera yo tengo elfos domésticos...-Comentó Joanne pensativa, pues ella también pertenecia a una buena familia de sangre pura. Al tiempo que las tres chicas ingresaban en el comedor.

- Buenos días Chicas ¿Durmieron bien? -Saludó Jane con un beso en la mejilla a cada una de ellas. Mientras les mostraba donde sentarse.

- En esas camas. ¿Como dormir mal? -Dijo en tono divertido Lucy, mientras las tres chicas tomaban asiento en la mesa.

- Así que ¿a que hora parten? -Preguntó la madre de Jane.

- Después de tomar desayuno, si es que las chicas tienen el equipaje listo..-Dijo Jane mirando inquisidoramente a sus amigas.

- Como puedes desconfiar de esa forma en nosotras..pense que nos conocías..-Dijo Joanne con cara ofendida, mientras todos en la mesa comenzaban a reír. Después de pasar un buen desayuno, las cuatro chicas fueron en busca de sus baúles y se dirigieron al living en donde se encontraba la chimenea..

- Espero que la hayan limpiado, pues cuando llegamos, yo por lo menos quedé llena de hollín..-Dijo Lily intentando no recordar como había sido aquello.

- Si, bueno, tu nos limpiaste las chimenea a las demás..-Dijo Joanne en tono de broma haciendo reír a todas las chicas, mientras Lily le mandaba una mirada asesina.

- jajaja, relájate Lily, que los elfos se preocuparón de limpiar la chimenea y quitar hasta el más mínimo rastro de hollín..-Dijo Jane abrazando a su amiga quien había puesto cara de ofendida por lo dicho anteriormente por Joanne.

- Bueno, yo iré primero.. -Dijo Jane tomando un poco de polvos flu para después lanzarlo a la chimenea...- Casa de playa de Margaret Elliot ..-Dijo Jane mientras unas llamas verdes la envolvian y desaparecia a través de la chimenea.

- Ehh, las prefectas primero..-Dijo Lucy mirando a Lily.

- Esta bien..-Dijo Lily mirando con instinto asesino a Lucy, tomó un puñado de polvos flu y los lanzó..- A la casa de playa de Margarete Elliot..-Dijo Lily quien también después de unos segundos desapareció a través de la llamas..

----------------- 

Jane iba viajando por la red flu y ya estaba mareada por doblar tantas esquinas y pasar por una gran cantidad de chimeneas hasta que al fin visualizó la que llevaba a su destino, cuando llegó cayó encima de algo, o más bien dicho, encima de alguien. Cuando observó bien, se encontró con los rostros divertidos de Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Petigrew, pero faltaba alguien, así que ese alguien debía estar debajo suyo, se levantó con cuidado, mientras el otro muchacho la imitaba.

- eh, jeje..hola jamsie..-Saludó Jane al muchacho de cabello azabeche, de ojos avellanas con gafas redondas sobre el cual había caído.

- Se que me extrañabas, pero tampoco para tanto..-Dijo James mientras se sovaba la cabeza. En ese momento Jane se lanzó a los brazos de James, quien estuvo a punto de caer si no fuera por la fuerza de sus brazos y piernas que había conseguido gracias al Quidditch.

- ¡¡¡Ahhh!!! -Se sintió un grito desde la chimenea, seguido del vuelo de una pelirroja que cayó en brazos de cierto moreno de ojos grises.

- Black si no me bajas en este minuto, creeme que dudo que puedas tener descendencia...-Dijo Lily, y Sirius sin esperar otra advertencia, soltó a la muchacha, quien cayó de golpe al suelo.

- Eres un idiota Black..-Dijo la pelirroja sobándose la zona lastimada.

- Pero si tu me dijiste que te soltara..-Dijo Sirius confundido -_"Realmente no entiendo a las mujeres"_ -Se dijo Sirius mientras suspiraba negando con la cabeza. Y los otros muchachos estallaban de la risa, seguidos del golpe seco de la caída de la chica rubia..

- Ouch..deberían poner cojines...-Dijo Joanne levantándose gracias a la ayuda de Peter..-Gracias Peter..-Agradeció Joanne amablemente.

- Oh vamos, si no estuvo tan mal..-Dijo Jane sin darle importancia..

- Por que caiste en blando..-Dijo Sirius en forma divertida, haciendo que James instintivamente se pasara la mano por la espalda, y provocando una risa general del grupo.

- Es un milagro que al fin alguien no haya caido encima mío..-Dijo Jane, cuando salió la otra muchacha de la chimenea haciendola caer al suelo.

- Creo que hablé demasiado rápido..-Dijo Jane desde el suelo..

- Lo siento de nuevo..-Dijo Lucy de forma inocente, mietras todos los chicos volvían a reír, realmente estas serían unas vacaciones inolvidables.

_**Bueno y así concluye el primer capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y recuerden que espero mínimo 10 reviews para continuar el fic. Sean bueno y no hagan nada que yo no haría XD**_

_**bye, bye**_

_**Jane.Bladen**_

_**Ah, y comenten que les gustaría que tuviera el siguiente capítulo y ahí veo como lo pongo, ¿les parece?**_


End file.
